The Luck of the Irish:A Niall Horan Fan Fiction
by iloveniallhoran09
Summary: Emily has always wanted to meet One Direction. So when she wins a competition to meet them she is thrilled but what if the trip isnt all its cracked up to me. Especially with Niall Horan


The Luck of the Irish:

A Niall Horan

Fan Fiction

_Chapter 1_

"That's what makes you beautiful" Emily Love sang loudly to her radio and started to dance like her favourite boy band One Direction

"EMILY!" Her mum Margaret yelled loudly

"Yes?" Emily opened her door and peeked out

"If you sing any louder, the boys will hear you" Her mum joked

"That's what Im counting on" Emily winked

Emily looked at her picture on her bedroom wall. It showed One Direction grinning at the camera. She loved Niall Horan the most because he was different and would do anything for a laugh. She was jolted out of her day-dream to the sound of the radio. The song had stopped and the announcer's voice came on the radio.

"That was One Direction and they are in the studio right now and would like to say something to all the Directioners out there" Emily turned the radio up at the sound of Harry Styles' voice.

"Hey there Directioners so basically the boys and I have organised a competition where you Directioners write a story about us, One Direction and the best story gets to meet us and hang out with us for a week, Good luck Directioners! You will find the address on our website .com I can't wait to read all of your creative stories!" Harry's British accent radiated through her bedroom.

Emily grabbed a bright red notebook and started to write her story about the boys and made sure to mention something about all of them. Louis's jokes, how Liam is always sensible, Zayn's vainness, Harry's cheekiness and Niall's love for food and sleep. In about a fortnight of non-stop writing she was done and mailed it to the address. She couldn't help thinking of them reading it.

_Chapter 2_

Louis Tomlinson looked up and rolled his eyes. Zayn Malik had fallen asleep again when he was meant to be reading the entries for The One Direction Story Competition and so far he had been snoring more than reading. Louis picked up a discarded piece of paper and threw it at him. Zayn shot up.

"Vas happening!" Zayn groaned

"You fell asleep that's what's happening!" Liam Payne said over a big story entry.

"Well that one was boring as I die in it and Liam eats me! EWW!" Zayn was disgusted

Harry Styles laughed loudly at Zayn and continued reading.

"Anything good Hazza?" Louis asked

"Nothing it's all about me marrying girls that's not what we're about 5 guys who were discarded but then put together and now we are as close as brothers" Harry smiled at his speech

"Where's Niall?" Zayn looked around for his blonde haired, green eyed Irish man.

"Writing songs or trying too" Louis looked sad.

Niall Horan was meant to be writing a whole album by himself but so far all Niall could do was sit around and play his guitar because he had writer's block. Niall wasn't going out to parties and mingling like he used to he was becoming very antisocial. All Niall did was play old songs like Little Things and More Than This. The only way they knew he was still alive was they heard him cursing his guitar and eating Nandos. Niall came out of his room in One Direction Headquarters and slumped down next to Liam and sighed.

"How's it going Nialler?" Liam asked Niall

"It's not going anywhere Payner!" Niall's Irish accent was strong and sad at the same time.

"Have you thought about of singing about Nandos?" Harry joked

"HARROLD!" Louis hit Harry on the back of the head

"Ow sorry Niall" Harry rubbed the back of his head

"Come on Baby Nandos read a story that will cheer you up!" Zayn encouraged

Niall picked up the book near Zayn and started to read.

"Liam eats you!" Niall looked at Zayn and grinned

"NOT THAT ONE!" Zayn tossed the book away from Niall

Niall picked up a red notebook and after 2 minutes started to laugh and for while could not be stopped. Niall continued to read and he didn't stop till the end.

"Oh my gosh haha she's the winner! Emily Love someone read it before I wet myself with laughter!" Niall went to the bathroom and found he had tears from laughter running down his cheeks

The rest of the boys looked at each other and all lunged for the book. Liam was quickest and he too started laughing in minutes. The rest of the boys had the same reaction and all reached the same conclusion. Emily Love was the winner and would hang out with them for a week.

_Chapter 3_

Emily ate her lunch and waited for Sophie, Bella, Jacob and Tyler to come. Tyler and Jacob came first, Tyler carrying a test in his hands and talking really fast to Jacob; they reached her and sat down

"Emily guess what I got on my test?" Tyler waggled it under her nose.

"I don't know Tyler 100% don't you get sick of getting 100%?" Emily asked sarcastically

"No surprisingly not" Tyler grinned

"Well you know someone has to be the geek of the group" Tyler commented patting his test

"Are we the girlfriend and boyfriend of the group?" Jacob whispered in Emily's ear.

"We used to be" Emily slid closer to Tyler

"How's the competition for you to meet 'Niall' going?" Jacob emphasized the name Niall.

"I got a letter today but I can't open it till Sophie comes" Emily took out her letter and looked at it.

Emily was dying to open the letter but she had promised Sophie that she would wait for her till she opened it. Finally they came and sat down.

"Show me the letter now!" Sophie demanded

Emily opened the letter with trembling fingers; she passed the letter to Jacob.

"You read it I can't!" She said while trying to look over his shoulder

"Okay then Dear Emily we are pleased to inform you that you will be hanging out with us for a week we have enclosed plane tickets for you to fly to England with a parent. Your story was the best we have read and we can't wait to meet you! Love One Direction" Jacob read out.

"AHH!" Emily screamed and started to sing Up All Night.

"Wow! You should sing for them Em they would love it" Tyler smiled and put his arm around Sophie.

"I can't believe I'm meeting One Direction it must be a prank letter curtsey of Louis." Emily laughed at the thought of Louis writing of a prank letter.

"It's real they even signed it look there's Niall's" Jacob pointed to Niall's signature.

"Don't rip it! I have to frame that!" Emily warned Jacob

"Okay then" Jacob put the letter down carefully.

"Niall Im meeting Niall" Emily hugged her letter

"When do you fly out and meet your eye candy?" Bella asked

"Next week on Sunday!" Emily answered and sighed

She was floating on air

_Chapter 4_

"Okay Pizza, Lollies, Chocolate and Soft Drink" Liam frowned at the list that the boys had made up and added some vegetables for good measure.

"Louis look at all of the cats aren't they cute!" Harry cooed at the cats

"Harry focus we are … Isn't he cute!" Louis picked up a ginger cat

"Kind of feisty, I like that in a cat Harry I want to take one home!" Louis whined

"Louis and Harry get out of the pet shop" Liam said sternly

"Alright Daddy Direction we're coming" Harry and Louis walked over to Liam.

"Where's Zayn?" Louis asked

Harry pointed to Zayn doing his hair in the shop window and causing the shop assistant to nearly faint.

"Where's Niall?" Harry asked looking around

"He's buying a pretzel" Louis pointed to Niall who was getting out his wallet.

As they walked over to Niall a book fell out of his pocket and he went to go pick it up.

"I'll get it" Liam bent down and picked up the notebook

"No Liam!" Niall whipped it out of his hands

"Wait that looks familiar" Harry said

"Is that the story Niall?" Zayn asked raising an eyebrow

"No it's a song book Zayn" Niall blushed

Louis smiled when he saw Niall blush but said nothing. They walked out of the shop but realised they went through the wrong door. They were meant to go through the back door and they went through the front door, Over 100 girls screamed and ran forward.

"RUN!" Louis yelled

They started to run but Niall dropped his book, So Niall went back and grabbed it because he didn't want to lose that book. They signed autographs and took pictures for hours, After Louis cornered Niall

"Hey Louis what's up?" Niall asked

"Do you have that story Niall?" Louis answered

"Hmm I don't think …." Niall looked down

"Niall" Louis raised an eyebrow

"Yes I did" Niall produced the notebook

"I don't want the book, I want you to be happy" Louis smiled at Niall

_Chapter 5_

On the plane ride to England, Emily could barely contain her excitement. She had decided to go against wearing her One Direction shirt. She had decided to wear a red top and white skirt. Finally after what seemed like forever the plane landed. She couldn't wait to see The Lads. Even though she was in first class and had been careful not to mess her hair up at all. She still checked her hair and makeup again. The makeup was a surprise because Emily never wore makeup at all but she was seeing Niall Horan. She was the last off the plane which was a bit surprising so she was the last to go through the gate. Then she saw them flanked with their security led by Paul. Harry's hair was wild and curly and had a cheeky grin, Louis was wearing his famous braces and an amazing smile, Liam was talking to Zayn and running his hands through his buzz cut, Zayn was doing his hair into an adorable quiff, Niall was perfection he wore a green top and jeans with his classic high tops, his hair was in a blonde quiff and he was holding a sign that said Emily Love. He looked up and they locked eyes. He stared at her unblinkingly for what seemed like hours but was probably only a couple of seconds, Harry then spotted her.

"I think that's her Niall see?" Harry nudged Niall

"Hazza Niall saw her he's been looking for her" Liam rolled his eyes at Harry.

Emily walked over to them and breathed in and out before speaking.

"Um hi" Emily managed

"Hello!" Liam beamed

"Hi Im Louis that's Zayn, Harry, Liam and this is …." Louis pointed out everyone

"Im Niall hi flight how was um that don't sound right do it?" Niall stumbled over his words.

"It certainly don't Niall" Emily smiled cheekily at him

He laughed and Emily's heart did a backflip, his laugh was amazing.

"Good thing you're cute Niall, Emily you won the competition! Your story was great we all loved it" Zayn said warmly

Emily beamed widely and stared at all the boys who smiled back, Niall smiled the biggest.

"So now that we know each other a little better what is your mum doing?" Liam asked

"Oh we're staying with a friend in England" Emily explained

"But what's going to happen to the room Niall prepared Louis?" Harry tugged at Louis's sleeve

"HARROLD! You weren't meant to mention that!" Louis gritted his teeth.

"Oh got it!" Harry winked

"Okay so you're out for secret keeping but what about you stay in 1D headquarters if you can tell your mum oh Liam is doing it" Louis explained.

Liam and Zayn went over to Emily's mum and talked to her.

"She won't say yes" Emily hung her head

Liam and Zayn came over from Emily's mum.

"She said yes and asked if I were Niall when I said no I was Liam she looked a bit disappointed but she did say yes" Liam said happily

"So what do you say Emily?" Niall held out his arm

Emily linked her arm through Niall's

"I say yes" Emily said but it sounded a bit breathless.

_Chapter 6_

"Okay we'll leave you to get settled then feel free to come and hang out with us" Zayn closed the door.

"Thanks Zayn!" Emily called

She couldn't wait to explore so she barley looked at the room, she unpacked quickly pulled on a dress and then rushed out and into the nearest room she could find. This room was really messy and littered with paper, a guitar sat on the bed and a picture of One Direction was on the table with photos of an older guy and a pretty girl and also a picture of Niall with Justin Bieber. She walked forward and stepped on a piece of paper, she picked it up: It was titled Out Of My League in neat hand writing with some guitar chords.

"What are you doing?" An Irish voice called from the doorway

Emily dropped the piece of paper, it was Niall of course.

"Im sorry I was just um you know snooping" Emily blushed

"At least you're honest that's a draft song that aggravated me so I threw it away with all the other junk songs that I wrote" Niall sat on the sofa by the door and rubbed his temples.

"Oh Nialler Im sorry I um if it makes you feel better no girl is out of your league you're a whole new league yourself" Emily sat next to Niall.

"You really think so?" Niall looked up

"Of course I do" Emily said honestly

Niall shifted really close to her

"Emily I need to tell you something and it's a bit embarrassing and I hope you don't judge me" Niall looked uncomfortable

"Yes Niall" Emily's heart was racing

Niall opened his mouth to say something but before he could say anything, Harry walked through the door and spotted them, He smiled.

"There you are we were going to give you a tour of the house come on Niall stop sitting there with your mouth open" Harry shook his head at Niall and grabbed Emily's arm.

"Harry what are you doing?" Louis poked his head out from behind his door

"Just giving Emily a tour Louis" Harry answered

"Well maybe she wanted to talk to Niall" Louis looked at Harry pointedly

"They can talk here I don't mind" Harry folded his arms and stared at them both.

"Umm I don't know" Emily glanced at Niall

"We're done talking thank you Harry" Niall shook his head

"Oh okay well are you going on the tour?" Emily asked hopefully

"No Im going to get some writing done" Niall smiled quickly at Emily and walked back into the writing room.

Emily looked at Harry who shrugged his shoulders

"He can sometimes get in a mood that takes a while for him to get out of" Harry said sadly

"Does he do it often?" Emily asked worried

"Not for a while no come on we'll get the other guys can you get Liam? His room is there he might be on the phone to Danielle though so knock first" Harry said and went to talk to Zayn.

"Sure thing" Emily said and went up to Liam's room all the while thinking about what Harry had said about Niall and how he can get into moods and how sometimes don't get out of them for a long time.

_Chapter 7_

Niall was fuming at Harry, just barging into the room and talking about a tour and making Niall look like a fool. He kicked a piece of paper and it skidded a few paces. This was ridiculous was he jealous of Harry? He had always been the ladies' man of the group and Niall had always been the shy cute member that had not been bothered to have a girlfriend. Niall shook his head he couldn't be mad at Harry they were too close to have a big fight like that over a girl. Niall had decided to skip the tour with Emily because he was mad at Harry but to also clear his head for a couple of minutes. He had almost told Emily about how he had kept her story to help his writing because it had made him laugh and he had actually written a draft of a song he was pleased with moments after reading the story. Niall sat down on the sofa he had sat down with Emily and looked for his guitar. It wasn't surprising Liam probably took it to play where he took it he wasn't sure. There's a guitar in the guest room he made up for Emily. She wouldn't mind if he borrowed it he was sure. He went in the room and her phone started to ring on the bedside table. Niall didn't want to look but he had too, it was a guy named Jacob who in the display picture was a blonde guy with blue eyes and was kissing her on the cheek. Emily hadn't mentioned him at all but it was clear to Niall that he was her boyfriend. His heart sank a bit but still felt a bit foolish of course she had a boyfriend she was too pretty and funny. She was only staying for a week after all no time for Niall to have feelings for her. He walked out of the room a bit dejected and was immediately ambushed by Zayn.

"Vas happening Zayn?" Niall asked Zayn

"Vas happening? Can you hear that? It's … It's someone singing and it's …. It's" Zayn waved his arms about.

Then Niall heard the singing from a room close by.

"I think its Emily excuse me Zayn" Niall ran to the room where he heard the singing

_Chapter 8_

Emily strummed a guitar that she found in Niall's room. She was strumming Little Things her all-time favourite song that all Directioners have fallen in love with. The best bit was Niall's solo of course. She was so lost in the song she didn't hear Niall come in and sit down behind her. She finished the song and Niall clapped slowly.

"Wow that was …. Wow!" Niall said speechless.

Emily's heart was doing backflips, summersaults a whole gym routine to be honest.

"Did you like it?" Emily asked nervously

"I didn't like it …. I loved it babe" Niall confirmed

Emily was about to ask Niall what he wanted to tell her before they were interrupted but they heard noises outside and voices.

"Ow Louis that's my hand"

"Sorry Zayn I couldn't hear"

"What we are doing is really immature Niall would kill us if he knew I feel torn actually"

"Oh shh Liam I can't hear anything or maybe that has something to do with the fact that your shoe is in my ear!"

"Oh stop complaining Harry I'll move my shoe may I remind you that this was your idea and I had nothing to do with it"

Niall moved closer to the door and motioned for Emily to be silent.

"Yeah I think that Harry is a curly haired freak too Emily" Niall said loudly

"Oh the cheek of it out of my way Louis Im going in!"

Niall opened the door and all of the boys fell on top of each other with Harry on the bottom.

"Oh Louis are you okay?" Liam helped Louis up

"It's okay Liam I landed on something quite soft" Louis brushed himself off

"That would be me Louis!" Harry complained his nose pushed into the floor.

"Oh thank you Harry" Louis walked in

"Im sorry I left them alone for too long and I guess they left Harry in charge" Niall tried to apologise to Emily.

"It's okay it's … Oh Harry your nose is bleeding!" Emily rushed over to Harry whose face was covered with blood.

"It's nothing Emily I'll get through it" Harry promised

"Oh here you need some tissues I'll help you clean up the blood" Emily led Harry out of the room.

Niall stood there for a while staring at the door.

"What just happened?" Zayn asked confused

"Well Niall just blew another chance to hang out with Emily" Liam explained

"Thanks Liam" Niall said sarcastically as he walked out to check on Emily.

He found her mopping up the blood off of Harry's face.

"How is he?" Niall studied Harry's face

"Just a lot of excess blood I think he will be fine but he shouldn't really go out tonight" Emily said as she washed the blood stained cloth she had been using.

"Yes nurse maybe we should stay in tonight" Harry said to Emily and Niall.

"Okay then we can get take in from Nandos maybe" Niall smiled at least that was a bonus.

"Great I'll order it!" Harry reached for the phone

"I don't think so you are staying in bed mister" Emily said sternly

"Yes mum anything eles I can't do like have fun?" Harry pouted

"Fine you can have dinner with us" Niall said picking up the phone

They all had Nandos for dinner, Niall and Emily talked all about Australia and Ireland, Harry kept checking his nose to see if it was bleeding, Zayn, Louis and Liam were on the phone to Perrie, Eleanor and Danielle. Harry was starting to feel like a third wheel which was never fun for him. Then Emily's phone started to ring loudly next to him.

"Oh sorry Harry and Niall I need to get that" Emily said apologetically

Emily walked away to answer her phone leaving Niall and Harry alone.

"Harry I need to talk to you and the rest of the boys about Emily" Niall said

"Okay tell me and then tell them" Harry looked up at Niall

"I will let you know later" Niall said mysteriously

_Chapter 9_

"Louis wake up" Niall whispered

"Hmm what's that?" Louis mumbled

"Wake up Lou" Niall nudged Louis gently

Louis looked at his alarm clock it was 2 in the morning.

"This can wait Niall Im sure this can wait" Louis rolled over and closed his eyes.

"No it can't Louis" Niall whined

"If you want food just go get it" Louis said remembering the last time Niall had woken him up it was for food.

"Louis it's not for food fine have it your way" Niall picked up a squirt bottle and sprayed Louis with it.

"AHHH!" Louis screamed and jumped up out of bed

"Shh Emily's asleep I don't want her to wake up" Niall whispered

"Lucky her" Louis got up and followed Niall out of his bedroom

Liam, Zayn and Harry had evidently been awakened against their will. Zayn was only wearing boxer shorts, Harry was holding a stuffed tiger and Liam was asleep and looked soaked so maybe he didn't wake up in time.

"So thank you Lads for waking up" Niall said cheerfully

"I had no choice you squirted me and had a large horn for Zayn" Liam protested

"A horn?" Harry asked

Niall held up a big horn up

"What to hear it Harry?" Niall asked

"Not at this time in the morning" Harry shook his head

"It gave me a headache" Zayn nodded

"Look if we are going to talk for hours and hours I think Zayn should put pants on" Louis said looking at Zayn

"Louis Tomlinson it is 2 in the morning I don't care if I have pants on or not" Zayn said seriously

"I was having such a good dream I was headlining Madison Square Garden and everyone was cheering" Harry smiled

"Never the less I wanted to ask you all something about our concert" Niall looked around

"It's in London oh what will Emily do while we perform?" Liam asked alert suddenly

"I wanted to ask if it was alright if she could perform with us for a few songs maybe Little Things and More Than This those are her favourites" Niall enthused

"Yeah that sounds cool" Zayn said excited

"She can sing one of my parts in Little Things with me" Harry said happily

"No she's going to sing my part Harry because that's her favourite part" Niall said a little smugly

"Oh okay well that's settled can we go to bed now?" Liam asked yawning

"Hold on how is everyone with tactical issues?" Niall asked nervously

"Im pretty good" Harry held up his hand

"Good so ask Emily who Shaun is would you and Louis do that please? Let me know I think it's her boyfriend" Niall asked Liam

"Alright that's settled come on Harold junior" Harry held up his tiger

"I've seen that tiger before" Zayn pointed to the tiger

"Shh I stole it from the Live While We're Young set" Harry said and ran off to his room while all of the other boys laughed and shook their heads at Hazza.

_Chapter 10_

Emily woke up to a note pinned to her door, it was from Niall

Emily could you come outside when you're awake

Thanks Love

Niall

Emily picked up the note and a jacket, then ran outside and smack bang into Niall.

"Morning" Emily smiled

"Good morning sleep well?" Niall smiled

"Yeah, you?" Emily put on her jacket

"Yeah eventually I was having a talk with the boys and I have some pretty big news to tell you for our concert tonight in London we want you to sing More Than This with us you can sing some of my bit with me and maybe a bit of Little Things if you want too that is" Niall explained

"You …. You ….. Are joking right?" Emily stuttered

"No dead serious what do you say?" Niall started to smile

"Yes!" Emily flung her arms around Niall

They stayed like that for a while but eventually broke apart.

"Oh and I forgot to mention something The Wanted will be there to see you perform with us is that okay? You can do it another time" Niall held his hands up

"I love The Wanted I'll be there and sing I promise you Nialler" Emily couldn't stop smiling

"Great let's tell the boys okay I promised Harry I would tell him as soon as you said yes" Niall grabbed her hand and led her inside

"Hey quick question are you wearing make up?" Niall stared at her

"Not at the moment" Emily shook her head

"Do me a favour?" Niall asked

"Anything" Emily answered

Niall looked into her eyes

"Don't ever wear make-up around me again your beautiful just the way you are" Niall squeezed her hand and smiled a cute smile at her that sent her heart fluttering.

_Chapter 11_

That day Emily went to the rehearsals and practised Little Things and More Than This on the guitar and sang. After the rehearsals Emily helped Harry and Louis pack up the instruments.

"So Emily I wanted to find out more about your life in Australia you're 19 is that right?" Louis asked picking up a guitar.

"Yes that's right well my best friend's names are Bella, Sophie, Tyler and Jacob" Emily picked up a guitar case.

Harry nudged Louis at the name 'Jacob' and stepped forward

"So who are Tyler and Jacob?" Harry asked casually

"Well Tyler is Jacob's best friend and is Sophie's boyfriend and Jacob is my ….. He's my ex-boyfriend" Emily whispered the last words

"Oh I see" Harry looked at Louis awkwardly

"I think that he regrets the breakup to be honest" Emily looked down sadly

"So you don't have any intention of having a boyfriend?" Louis asked

"Well the break up was a while ago" Emily looked up shyly at Harry and Louis

"I do like someone at the moment" Emily looked down

"Blonde or Brunette?" Harry questioned Emily

"Blonde" Emily smiled to herself

_Chapter 12_

Backstage at the concert, Emily was waiting for her cue from Niall and trying to catch her breath.

"Now I would like to introduce a good friend of ours who will be singing with us this is Emily Rampellini" Niall led the wild applause

Emily went on stage and looked out at the crowd at the sea of banners and One Direction T-shirts. Her nerves vanished she was just the same as them, people who all loved Louis, Harry, Liam, Niall and Zayn just as much as she did.

"Well good evening Directioners wow you guys are incredible you guys sound amazing too so loud so incredible thank you for coming to see The Lads perform." Emily said into her microphone

Niall smiled at her as More Than This started, Liam started the song slowly. Emily and Niall came in after the chorus. Emily was a little shaky but Niall backed her up beautifully. They all sang in harmony together at the end of the song and Harry got up.

"Evening London, do you like Emily? Yeah we do too I think that she sounds absolutely beautiful" Harry put his arm around her

Emily smiled at Harry warmly and Little Things started to play, Emily and Niall sat next to each other on the couch that had 1D all over it. Niall's solo came on and he helped Emily up. They sang his bit together holding hands and staring into each other's eyes. They finished their bit beautifully and Niall leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Beautiful" He murmured

"You mean the song?" Emily whispered back

"That too" Niall smiled the smile that made Emily's heart soar.

_Chapter 13_

Nathan Skyes was having the worst day. He had gone to a party where he had to hold someone's drink and the paparazzi had taken a photo of him with said drink and he was now front page news. Then all he wanted to do was sleep and snooze away the day when Max called (Who was part of his boy band The Wanted) He had some bad news the backup singer and dancer in their new music video had the flu so she wouldn't be dancing for quite a while and Nathan had to find a replacement. Why they asked him he didn't know what he did know was it would be hard to find a new back-up singer and that could dance as well. Then to cap off the day he couldn't go to sleep no he had to go to a One Direction concert which any other day would be great, he would be ecstatic, but not today. Max, Siva, Tom and Jay were all downstairs waiting for him. BANG! They knocked on the door again and they were impatient … lovely. Nathan went downstairs and spotted them. Tom was texting on his phone probably to Kelsey Nathan smirked, Tom was short with brown hair and eyes, Jay had curly light brown hair and brown eyes as well, Max had a bald head and brown eyes and Siva was the culture of The Wanted his father was Sri Lankan while his mum is Irish. He had brown hair and light brown eyes. Nathan was short and had brown hair and eyes.

"Come on let's go" Nathan picked up his phone

The Wanted piled into the limo that was waiting outside; in the car Nathan shut his eyes for a moment. The next second they were there, they got out and waved at the screaming dregs of the fans that couldn't get into One Direction's concert and was waiting for them to come out after the show.

"Do we get fan dregs?" Tom asked him

"Well I suppose ….. How am I meant to know? Im inside the concert." Nathan shook his head

"Oh right sorry Nate" Tom looked down

Nathan instantly felt bad he didn't mean to snap at Tom he just wasn't looking forward to getting a headache inside the show.

"Im sorry Tom Im just stressed out that's all" Nathan apologised

"I know it's okay Nathan maybe the concert will take your mind off of it" Tom patted him on the back and went in

Nathan found his seat and sat next to Jay who probably wouldn't say that much. One Direction did quite a good okay an awesome show. So Nathan found himself enjoying it in spite of himself. Half way through the show a girl named Emily came on stage and started to sing wow she's good Nathan thought. Then an idea came to him he had found their next girl dancer for their next music video. She sang two songs and Niall kissed her on the cheek. Hmm yeah she will do nicely and she was quite good looking too and had an amazing voice as well so she could sing back up. Nathan leapt out of his chair quite quickly.

"Where are you going Nate?" Jay asked confused

"Just for a walk don't feel well" Nathan clutched his stomach

"Oh well carry on" Jay said looking a bit funny

He probably thought Nathan would puke so he moved out of his way … quickly! Nathan dashed outside and followed a guard to the backstage area. He walked up to the guard who was standing outside the door.

"Who are you?" He grunted

"My name is Nathan Skyes from The Wanted and I wanted to talk to the young lady who just left the stage" Nathan pointed to the stage door

"Okay since you're from The Wanted I'll let you through" The guard moved out of the way

"Thank you very much" Nathan gave the guard his best smile

"You can find her in Niall's dressing room on the left side of the room" The guard grunted

Nathan nodded and walked on he didn't like to play The Wanted card but then again he wanted to speak with Emily. He checked every door he went past and found Niall's door open, he looked into the room that was open. If he was the cleaner he would have a heart attack or a fit or maybe even both. Emily wasn't here yet so Nathan decided to tidy up some clean up some sheet music.

"Excuse me!" A girl's voice sounded alarmed

Nathan turned and saw who he was looking for: She had long blonde hair, green eyes and wore a red dress. Nathan was right she was very pretty.

"Um hi Im sorry my name is Nathan Im well umm intruding "Nathan stammered he wasn't good at meeting new people.

"I know you you're Nathan Skyes from The Wanted I love your work! I sing it all the time." Emily looked a bit more relaxed

"Do you? That's great!" Nathan couldn't seem to form his question

"Do you want Niall? He's just performing at the moment" Emily looked a little sceptical

Well Nathan supposed he could have waited she probably thought that he was a half-wit for missing the show to talk to her.

"I saw you perform and here's the thing we need a back-up singer for our next music video and well I think that you would be perfect for it" Nathan didn't think that sounded too bad

Emily almost fell on the chair behind her in shock.

"Well I don't know sing for The Wanted? That's wow really great but I think I have something with One Direction" Emily said uncomfortable

"You have got to be kidding me! Have they said anything?" Nathan asked

"Well no not exactly but they might I mean I won a competition with them I have 4 days left with them" Emily said to Nathan who was shaking his head

"One Direction doesn't need a 6th member" Nathan explained

"But they might one day" Emily said her voice today

"Not today Emily just let us know here take this and these" Nathan gave Emily his number and two VIP tickets to see The Wanted

"Thank you Nathan" Emily said and smiled at Nathan

"You're welcome just have a think about it" Nathan said and smiled back

_Chapter 14_

"What a great show!" Niall raved to Zayn and Liam

"The fans were so energetic" Zayn smiled

"That's not what Niall loved about the show" Liam winked at Niall

"You can be so cheeky Liam but yeah she did well" Niall smiled to himself

Niall smiled and then ran into the dressing room where Emily was

"EMILY!" Niall called out

"Niall" Emily looked up

"Hey there you are" Niall went and sat next to her

"Niall I got tickets for The Wanted will you come?" Emily held up the tickets

"I would love too it's a date" Niall smiled and leaned in closer to her

A knock at the door interrupted them

"If that's Harry" Niall muttered to her Emily smiled

"It's Liam come on open up Niall!" Liam sounded urgent

Niall opened the door and all of the boys walked in Liam was holding his phone and kept rechecking it and smiling.

"What is it?" Emily looked up

"It's a text from Simon Cowell and it's about you" Liam handed Emily his phone

**Liam that girl Emily was absolutely brilliant at singing with you boys she fitted in perfectly: Simon**

Emily looked at all of them and all of the boys smiled and all huddled into a group, acting as though they had been friends for ages.

_Chapter 15_

"Ready Niall?" Emily asked coming down the stairs

Niall looked up he was dressed in a suit because tonight was the night he was going to kiss Emily tonight at The Wanted's concert. The breath caught in the back of his throat. She was dressed in a simple white dress with flowers on it and her normally straight hair was curled so she had ringlets.

"You look stunning no make-up I see" Niall said giving her a hug

"No someone told me not too" Emily smiled sweetly

"I wonder who" Niall held the door open for her

They arrived at the concert and paparazzi and some fans that couldn't get in to the concert. Niall slid his arm around Emily's waist and pulled her close, the flashes were blinding and people were calling out to him.

"NIALL OVER HERE!"

"WHO'S THAT?"

"NEW GIRLFRIEND NIALL?"

Niall winked at the paparazzi as they walked past. The Wanted did a great concert and sang all of Emily's favourite songs. Half way through the show Nathan saw Emily in the crowd he smiled at her and Emily waved back.

"You know him?" Niall asked over the music

"He gave me the tickets!" Emily shouted back

After the show Emily and Niall went backstage

"Hey Emily and Niall!" Nathan unclipped his earpiece

"Hey the show was brilliant wasn't it Niall?" Emily gave Nathan a hug

"It was a good show hope you don't mind if I don't hug you" Niall said shaking Nathan's hand

"You played Lightning that's my favourite song!" Emily exclaimed

"You said Little Things was" Niall said confused

"My favourite Wanted song" Emily corrected

"Did you go through the front door?" Tom asked

"Yeah we did" Niall said even more confused

"Were there fans outside?" Tom asked curiously

"Yeah a few" Niall admitted

"Oh yeah I knew it told you Nathan!" Tom pumped his fist

"Good for you Tom so have you thought about our offer?" Nathan turned to Emily

"Wait what offer?" Niall asked

"Yes I have and the answer is yes Nathan" Emily beamed

"YES!" Nathan hugged Tom and then Emily

"WHAT OFFER?" Niall said impatient

"Emily is going to sing and dance for our next music video" Nathan put his arm around Emily and they both beamed at Niall

Niall was speechless with shock

_Chapter 16_

"Wow that's wow … wow" Niall couldn't seem to say any other word

"You've said wow like 3 times" Max pointed out

"Thank you" Niall said sarcastically

"Niall can I talk to you …. outside?" Emily asked with a strange look on her face

"Sure lead the way" Niall followed Emily

In the hallway Emily turned on Niall

"What is your problem?" Emily asked

"My? My problem? I don't know you didn't tell me you were going to sing and dance with The Wanted and you and Nathan are basically a couple" Niall ticked them off of his fingers

"That bothers you? Im close with Nathan and yes I will be singing with The Wanted who actually will do something about me!" Emily said angrily

"Wait what are you talking about? Stick with me and the boys we got you to sing with u!" Niall protested

"And whose idea was that?" Emily held up her hands

"Mine actually I wanted you to sing with me because I liked you …. A lot" Niall confessed

"Well I don't know what to say! At least The Wanted won't discard me!" Emily felt tears rushing down her cheeks

"Well fine you want Nathan and his little boy band fine move in with him hey you can even become the 6th member of The Wanted" Niall shouted

"Well there's no room for a 6th member of the precious One Direction" Emily said sarcastically

"Well I always thought there was room in my heart for Emily Love I was wrong about that too" Niall said breathing hard

"Well there will never be room in my heart for you Niall Horan!" Emily stalked back into the dressing room and from what Niall could see through the window into Nathan Sykes's arms

Niall walked out of the concert and walked all the way back to One Direction headquarters alone and in the rain.

_Chapter 17_

Niall was in a sulking mood. He had spent the day eating Nandos and writing songs. On the good side he had written a whole album worth of songs. On the bad side Emily had rung Harry that morning and said she was going along to The Wanted's video dress rehearsal thing, Niall wasn't sure Harry wasn't in a very good mood and mostly mumbled to him. They all would miss her especially Harry and him. Niall looked at the piles of songs he had written …. All sad songs and a few angry songs but all about love and Emily. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in boys" Niall knew who it would be

Sure enough all of One Direction came in, Liam was carrying a tray

"We made you breakfast!" Louis announced

"Its 1pm Louis" Niall checked his watch

"Well we made you a snack then" Louis huffed

They put down the tray and Niall laughed. They were pancakes but in the shapes of leprechauns and had the words "Because Im Irish" piped underneath in chocolate.

"Thanks Lads" Niall smiled

"So Vas Happenin?" Zayn asked

"Writing songs and mopping around" Niall gestured to the piles of songs he had written

Liam picked up the song sheets and started to read them with Harry looking over his shoulder.

"Wow! That's a lot of sad love songs" Liam noted and Harry nodded

"All I could think of doing at the moment" Niall said honestly

"Niall do you think with your head or your heart?" Harry asked

"Umm my heart most of the time" Niall answered

"Interesting why most of the time?" Louis asked

"Because Im a fool" Niall confessed

"So why don't you pick yourself up and go find Emily?" Zayn asked

"You're right Zayn I will!" Niall said standing up

"What are you going to do? I mean where are you going to go?" Liam asked

Niall faltered in all honesty he didn't know where to go.

"You need this" Harry pulled out an address written on a card

"How did you?" Louis said looking at the card

"Emily gave it to me she said use it in case of an emergency I think this counts as one" Harry winked

Niall took the address and some pancakes and bolted out the door

"Hold on!" Zayn yelled

Niall turned around and saw a red car in the driveway. The boys were all in the car a minute later

"Hit it Louis!" Niall yelled

Louis hit the accelerator and the car coughed and spluttered into life, they all turned to face Zayn who was turning pink in the cheeks.

"It's a tad old" Liam said apologetically

"We're getting there!" Louis proclaimed

"At 40 miles an hour" Niall protested

"We can get there when we're 40 or maybe 60 years old" Harry said looking at the speedometer

Niall didn't care how old he was he just wanted to talk to Emily and it shouldn't take that long.

"Hey Niall want to play a card game?" Harry pulled out a deck of cards

Niall sighed maybe it would take longer than he thought but this car was going faster.

"Sure Hazza" Niall said gloomily

"We'll get there promise Niall" Zayn said encouraging Niall

"Okay a pigeon just passed us" Liam said staring out the window

"KEVIN!" Louis yelled stopping the car and getting out to see the pigeon

"Eventually" Zayn finished

_Chapter 18_

Emily was watching old One Direction videos when Nathan came in.

"Hey what are you doing?" Nathan asked sitting down next to her

"Just watching old 1D videos look their singing Torn in this one!" Emily said excitedly pointing to the computer screen

"Huh I knew it" Nathan said shaking his head

"Knew what?" Emily asked looking at Nathan

"You can't give up One Direction" Nathan got up from where he was sitting

"What do you mean? I can still sing with you right?" Emily asked worried

"Of course you can but come on" Nathan went to the door and opened it

Emily smiled at Nathan and walked out the door.

"I don't think you can cut Niall Horan out of your life or ….. Your heart" Nathan said truthfully

Emily took a deep breath and walked outside to find the love of her life: Niall James Horan.

_Chapter 19 _

Niall was getting annoyed now they had been driving for 30 minutes and they still hadn't found Emily. He had played 5 card games with Harry and those 5 card games had been 5 card games had been 5 card games too many. He looked around at the other boys: Zayn was on the phone with Perrie, Louis was driving but was stuck in traffic, Liam was sitting in the back and trying to persuade Kevin Jnr the pigeon to eat something and Harry was shuffling his cards ready for another game. Niall was looking out the window, there was a girl outside that looked a lot like Emily. She had the same features in fact she was Emily! Niall leaned forward so that he could talk to Louis.

"Louis stop the car I found her!" Niall pointed outside

Louis stopped the car and Niall jumped out of the car and ran to the girl, it wasn't her, she looked too stern and was a lot older than Emily. Niall sighed and sat down on a park bench and put his head in his hands, he sat there for a while just thinking about Emily. He felt a hand on his shoulder; he looked up and saw her. This time it was her: She was wearing an old jumper, old tattered jeans and was wearing no makeup at all: She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

"Emily Im so sorry I didn't mean those things I said I was just mad …. Really mad" Niall apologised standing up

"Niall Im so sorry too but I have to ask did you mean what you said about how you said that you liked me …. A lot" Emily said moving forward

"Not one syllable" Niall moved so close that he could count the freckles on her nose

"I love you Niall" Emily wrapped her arms around Niall's neck

"I love you even more princess" Niall whispered

Niall leaned in and kissed her passionately; His arms wrapped around Emily tighter and kissed her more deeply. They stayed like that for a while until they eventually broke apart, they stood there for a while just staring into each other's eyes. Until the car that the boys were in went past them and Zayn put the top down. Louis turned the CD player on and 'Kiss You' started to play. Emily looked at Niall and they both started to laugh out loud.

"If you can't beat them, join them" Niall smiled when he kissed Emily this time

They were both kissing the one they love with Kiss You playing in the background making it the most perfect moment of Niall and Emily's life.

**Epilogue**

_6 months later _

Emily looked at the recipe and frowned, was the brownie mixture meant to bubble uncontrollably? She was meant to surprise her boyfriend Niall and the other boys by making them brownies. Her phone next to her beeped signalling a text. It was from Niall, her heart did a backflip 6 months of dating and Emily was seriously considering moving to England with Niall and the rest of One Direction. The text read **Close your eyes Princess Xxx **Emily closed her eyes wondering what her beautiful boy was going to do now. A couple of seconds later she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Open them beautiful" A cute Irish accent said in her ear

She opened her eyes and saw Niall, Louis, Zayn, Liam and Harry holding up signs.

"You" Louis held up his sign

"Are" Liam held up his sign

"In" Zayn held up his sign

"The" Harry held up his sign

"Band" Niall held up his sign

"What? I? Huh?" Emily wished she could hold up a sign that said I'm confused

"Isn't she cute when she's confused Lads?" Niall smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist

"The cutest" Harry winked

"Huh?" Emily said again

"We talked to Simon and you are now part of One Direction!" Louis popped a party popper

"Oh brownies yum!" Zayn walked over to the mixture

Emily stood there speechless until she whipped around and pulled Niall who pulled Harry who pulled Louis who pulled Liam who pulled Zayn into a giant group hug as the new One Direction.


End file.
